


We Live Again

by MinaWatsonHolmes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mad Max: Fury Road - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaWatsonHolmes/pseuds/MinaWatsonHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit opens his eyes and knows Nux somehow fucked up.</p>
<p>Based on an over-long headcanon thread that got out of control. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the headcanon hell found here between Dyinghystoric and myself on tumblr: http://dyinghistoric.tumblr.com/post/119919847930/drivers-and-lancers-are-raised-together-trained
> 
> Takes place post-film.

Slit opens his eyes and knows Nux somehow fucked up.

The sun is too bright, the heat too stifling, the pains wracking his body too real for this to be anything other than a half life. He has not been welcomed into Valhalla; he has not been given a shiny and chrome death. The Immortan will leave him to rot for this disgrace. Fuck.

Groaning, Slit pushes himself up onto his knees, something popping as he rests his weight on this shins. His scans his surroundings, find sand, sand, sand, and finally, the blown-up pass to the right.

“Fuckin’ Nux,” he murmurs, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth and rising to his feet. He sets off in the direction of the pass, seeing the smoke still rising from whatever vehicles had exploded. “Coulda gotten us carried into Valhalla by Joe him-fuckin-self, but he fucking trips!” Now, to find the idiot.

Slit picks up speed until he’s all but sprinting to the pass. Somehow he knows, like he always does, that his driver was there. From the first time they saw each other, Slit and Nux had shared the bond only drivers and lancers could: the intimate knowledge that this person had your back and would share with you your greatest highs and most despised lows.

I live (we fight), I die (we rest), I live again (we finally live).

Only together could they be Witnessed. Only together could they reach Valhalla!

But the damned idiot kept on disappearing! They were supposed to stay together, help each other become shiny and chrome, but Nux apparently had something to prove.

Finally reaching the ruins, Slit stopped short. What was this? The Imperator’s War Rig lay in flames at the center of the pass; tongues of fire slowly dissipating into more heat. Nothing was moving, nothing seemed salvageable. But where was Nux?

Slit jumped to the crisped door of the War Rig and gave a tug to open it slowly in case of any residual heat that might be released from the cab. A loud crack emerged from behind the door along with a sharp cry. _There you are, you little shit._

As his eyes meet the hazy electric blues of his driver, he smirks.

“I’m gonna beat the fuck outta you, Nuts, just wait until I pull ya from this fucking Rig.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's pulled out of Furiosa's War Rig. Someone is calling his name. Why is he still alive? He was Witnessed by Capable herself! He (finally) was able to do something that would mean something, become something that would make Slit proud.

Nux opens his eyes and knows he somehow fucked up.

He's pulled out of Furiosa's War Rig. Someone is calling his name. Why is he still alive? He was Witnessed by Capable herself! He (finally) was able to do something that would mean something, become something that would make Slit proud.

_… Slit…_

“Shut up… idiot.”

_… Alright, Slit…_

“Fuckin’ Nuts… explode an entire War Rig… pop your shoulder?”

_… P’ss off…_

“... Gonna hurt…”

_… Sh’t…_

* * *

 

Slit leaves Nux in a shady patch by the Rig as he tries to salvage some sort of vehicle. The random murmurs coming from his half-conscious driver loosen the tightness in his chest, but only just.  Only Nux, the lucky smeg that he is, would walk away with a dislocated shoulder and a bump on his head.

“Shit?” comes from the prone figure. Slit goes over (more like rushes, but no one is there to see), leans down, and finally breathes easy.

“I dun think Valhalla wants us, Slit. Third time, this is, that I open my eyes to this burnin’.” This is said with a slight smirk, and for some reason, this makes everything a little better.

“Ya mean three times you fucked up.”

“Yea…”

Slit sighs and looks at the wreckage around them. Fucked up is an understatement. He looks back at Nux.

“Hell! What was that for?!” the driver yells, holding his stomach where Slit punched him.

“For goin’ with the Imperator! The hell were you thinking?” As he says this, the lancer touches their foreheads together and closes his eyes. For all the stupid things Nux has ever done, this takes the prize. “To disobey Joe like ‘at? We’re done if we ever get back to the Citadel.” Nux stays silent and pushes his forehead up to nuzzle at Slit’s.

They stay that way for awhile. When they can finally bring each other apart, Nux smiles and works himself up off the ground with a painful huff. Slit stands too and walks towards what looks like the only promising buggy.

“Let’s get this thing running, Nuts! We’re gonna be missing whatever’s happening back home if we don’t get a move on soon!”

Nux whoops and follows after, ready to see if the Wives were able to defeat the Immortan, saying nothing to Slit. Now is the time to stay together, not fight because of their time apart.

“To the Citadel!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell were they thinking, trying to return to the place where shame and punishment waited for them? The Immortan would have them killed on sight, surely. Or tortured for the rest of their half-lives. Nux’s betrayal was too deep for anything else.

It takes the boys almost twenty hours to finally make it back to the Citadel. After spending the rest of day working on the buggy and driving all night, the far-reaching spires seem like a godsend. Godsend…

Slit looks over to the dozing body beside him. What the hell were they thinking, trying to return to the place where shame and punishment waited for them? The Immortan would have them killed on sight, surely. Or tortured for the rest of their half-lives. Nux’s betrayal was too deep for anything else.

Well, so much to Valhalla.

Nux’s hand over his on the wheel startles Slit out of his thoughts. It was hot, like it usually was at night, and steady as it steered the buggy around the final bend outside the Citadel.

“Stop yer thinkin’, Shit,” was scratched from Nux’s parched throat. “They’ll let us right in.”

Slit’s confused reply was lost as a crowd of the Wretched swarmed the vehicle, opened the doors, and pulled them out. Their yelling was unintelligible, but somehow Nux was able to silence them long enough for:

“I am Nux, the Thrice-Denied, who fought for the Imperator Furiosa alongside the Many Mothers and Max, the Road Warrior! Let us up!”

Immediately, Nux and Slit were carried (yes, carried) upon the shoulders of cheers and joyous cacophony up the platform and inside the building. What?

Again, Slit’s questions were interrupted, but this time by the shiniest beings he had ever seen this close too. And one of them was charging head first to his driver.

Before he could do anything, Slit was pushed away and had his place beside Nux taken by one of the Immortan’s wives. Her red hair blocked Slit’s view of what she was doing, but from Nux’s smile-split lips there seemed to be no objection to the contact. If anything, this made Slit more tense.

“Capable! Capable- this is Slit, he’s also gonna need you to Witness him! It’s important, we both gotta--” and the idiot drops.

It goes quiet and Slit dares look up at the Imperator standing in the corner. She looks fairly amused, so that points to good news. Right?

But where is the Immortan?

“Clear the room, get them clean,” she declares and then leaves the room. Nux’s prone body is still in the Wife’s arms and she didn’t look like she would be letting go any time soon. Slit could feel a lethargy settling around him.

“Don’t you fucking do anything ta ‘im,” was all he could get out before the darkness pulled him under.

At least if they died, it would happen at home besides each other. That was all there was left to hope for.


End file.
